beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Shok Ekam V85CD
Shok Ekam V85OD is a powerful beyblade. It was created by the Acolytes of Kailash approximately 3600 years ago by invoking Dvandv, The Essence of Duality, to take physical shape. Made out of otherworldly materials, it is truly a force to be reckoned with. 'Facebolt- Ekam:' Obsidian black with a white sun emblazoned in centre. The black part is saturated ekamium (ekamium that has absorbed its own quantum potential of Dvandva Energy) and the white part is unsaturated ekamium which allows it complete control over matter and energy. It also produces a special energy that is between the physical and metaphysical planes which cannot be absorbed. Energy Ring- Ekam: Pure white, it mimics a Pulsar and has wind designs on top. The outer layer is crystalline neutrons, which give phenomenal hardness. The middle layer is superfluid neutrons which give shock-absorbing power and also produce Dvandv energy. The innermost layer is a suspended disk of an unknown material that controls the wave motions of the middle layer. It can also force the mid layer into the centre, boosting all stats 100 times. This is the Pulse Drive. 4D Fusion Wheel- Shok: Pitch black, made of saturated ekamium. Has 4 modes:- #Defence mode- Forms a completely smooth surface that, coupled with saturated ekamium's indestructable nature, forms a perfect shield that also absorbs 75% of an attack's energy. #Stamina mode- Forms a torus with nanoscopic abrasions that eliminate air resistance and even forces gas molecules to push it at increasing speeds and maintain balance. #Attack mode- Forms a pattern consisting of 1 folded demon wing followed by 2 open angel wings joint back to back repeated 8 times over. The demon wing provides spike attack, while the angel wings provide upper and force smash. #Blade mode- The angel wings fold over to join side by side and the demon wing extends and joins them. This produces 8 blades which join together to form a sharp ring. This mode integrates highest amount of all attributes into one. Spin Track- Variable 85: White, made of celestium. Can change from 85-230. Has 3 modes:- #ERR- Eternal Rubber Ring for defence #SW- Sharp Wing for stamina #HS- Heavy Spike for attack 4D Tip- Omni Drive: Black 4D tip, changes into 4 variants:- #R/L RMGF- Right/Left Rubber Metal Giga Flat for attack #EPMWD- Eternal Polished Metal Wide Defense for stamina #RMB- Rubber Metal Ball for defence #TD- Tornado Drive for all ''Transformation:- Ekam Can only be used when Pulse Drive is active. The energy ring supplies enough Dvandv Energy to the face bolt to transform the bey into hypersaturated ekamium (ekamium that has absorbed 10 times of its own quantum potential in Dvandv Energy). This grants it Meta-Omnipotence, the ability to be all powerful everywhere. Techniqes:-'' 'Basic:' *'Attack- Hyper Break'- Travels through a wormhole to bypass all defences and hit the target with great power, a strike enhanced by the aura of energy surrounding it *'Defence- Runic Arcana Barrier'- Creates a barrier of pure ekamium energy around itself that absorbs all attacks for a set time, then returns them with 25x the power. Can be activated passively at start. *'Stamina- Tachyon Burst'- Manipulates celestial forces to increase its speed and balance and repels all attacks for the time period. Advanced: *'Attack- Divine Chrysaor'- Coats itself with immense amount of pure ekamium energy, then strikes the target at Godspeed, moving so fast that it transverses any medium before the particles can even react. *'Defence- Zero Dimension'- Creates a space time barrier which transports attacks to a super compressed pocket dimension, where they are trapped until they are fully absorbed. *'Stamina- Divine Rebirth'- Uses a burst of energy to completely restore itself to its prime, converting all damage it took into stamina. Final Technique: *'Eight Spirits: Reality Slaying Blade'- Produces an unimaginable amount of Dvandv and ekamium energy, a force so strong that it disintegrates the very fabric of reality around itself, and shapes it into eight black dragons that cover it with their flames. Then it delivers a beyond-Godspeed blow to the target, invariably obliterating it. The target area is pushed into a dimension and struck with the energy as the dimension collapses, only effect seen being a very weak shockwave. The only thing that can negate this destruction is Shok Ekam V85OD's transformation.